Lifestream Crossover
by happiness theory
Summary: Ed and Al (and soon Mustang and Hawkeye) accidently crossover into the world of Final Fantasy VII where it flourishes with fiends, monsters, and really weird contraptions. Can they adapt to this world and will they go back to their original time?
1. Went Yonder

Hey guys! This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Final Fantasy VII crossover.. because FFVII rules and is the best RPG there is!

Anyway, this fic is dedicated my friendz Cassaundra and KK cuz they cool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lifestream Crossing

Chapter 1: Went Yonder

Ed and Al Elric, two brothers searching for the Philosopher's Stone and getting their original bodies back. They made sacrifices and climbed to the top to reach that goal, but just when it was in their grasp, it slipped away.

Now, Ed and Al decided to continue their search on a train where it had just recently left Central.

"Do you have a King?"

"No. Goldfish."

"Brother.. it's _Go Fish_, not _Gold Fish_."

"Whatever. Just pick up the stupid card."

Al took his giant hand and picked up a card from the deck. "You know brother, I just thought of this. All of our years of searching and all of the loses we've gained, maybe the Philosopher's Stone is something that us humans aren't meant for us to grasp."

Ed sighed. "Don't say that, Al. Don't tell me, after all we went through and all the progress we've gotten, that you're willing to give up on our search."

"No, I didn't mean to put it that way. I was just simply saying…"

Fullmetal leaned back on his seat and laughed. "Suuure, Al. Fine, if you are willing to give up, I'll just drop you off at the next stop in Aquora to leave you with _Clara_."

Al looked down at his feet embarrassed. "W-well… at least I didn't squeeze her!"

"What? HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!"

"That's right, brother! I saw it! I SAW YOU DO IT TO HER!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! AN ACCIDENT!"

Ed and Al looked around to see everyone staring at the two. The brothers sat back down and remained silent.

"Sorry.." Ed said in a low tone.

"No, I'm sorry.." Al replied.

Creeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk 

The train came to a sudden and ungraceful stop leaving everyone's suitcases falling out, and people tumbling down the aisle.

"What the heck?" Ed got up from the floor.

"Brother, are you alright?"

"I'm fine.."

Suddenly, one of the train attendants came in. "I'm sorry. We are having some technical difficulties. Please stay put until repairs are made."

"Uhm, how long are repairs?" Al asked.

"10 hours, sir."

Ed exploded. "WHAT?" He then grabbed Al.

"Brother! What are you doing?"

"We're walking!"

The train attendant called out to them. "W-wait!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Ed and Al went yonder to the middle of the forest.

"Ed, don't be so stubborn! It'll take us a week to get there!" Al scolded.

"Who cares? It's better waiting 10 hours for repairs!" Ed shouted.

Al paused.

Ed snorted. "NOW WHAT?"

"Isn't that the same tree we passed for the 10th time?" Al asked.

Fullmetal growled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I HATE MY LIFE!"

"Brother, calm down. We'll find a way out of here and back on the train!" Al said calming down Ed but was filtered out by his cursing and yelling.

"SHUT UP, AL! What do you know?" Ed slammed his fists on the ground which eerily caused an earthquake.

"Uuuh.. brother?"

"It's not me, Al.."

All of the sudden, the earth below them started to crack and separate showing an eery green glow inside. The Elrics screamed in panic and tried to run out of the quaking area, but it was, too late. They slipped on loose ground and fell within the Earth. Deeper and deeper they went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, are you okay?"

"They've been knocked out for quite some time, now. Do you think they're dead?"

"They don't smell dead."

"Aaw shucks! None of them have any gil on them!"

"Get you're hands out of their pockets, foo'!"

"Shut up, guys! They're waking up!"

Ed and Al stirred.

"Eeerrgghh… what happened?" Ed asked rubbing his head, clearing his vision.

"You're at Costa Del Sol!" said a young brunette wearing a pink dress.

"Costa Del – what?" Ed echoed.

Another girl with short black hair wearing a green tank top and shorts and this big thing on he left arm started knocking on Al's hollow armor. "Wow… such strong armor." She awed.

Al sweat dropped. "Uhm.."

Ed jumped off his bed. "HEY! Leave him be!"

The young short haired girl curiously opened Al's helmet which, to their surprise, was empty. "AAAIIIYAAAHH!" She jumped up and hid behind a big black man.

"What the?" The black man stared at Al.

Another girl with long black hair with a white tank top and black miniskirt became confused. "Uuuhh…"

Ed and Al sweat dropped trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. Before they could say a word, the young brunette interrupted them. "It's okay. You are not of this world, aren't you?"

The brothers exchanged looks. It seems that the Elrics has got caught in another pickle once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muahahaha.. the FFVII-ness. Hahahaa.

To be continued.


	2. Stuck

Boo hoo.. big deal. I haven't updated since last month. Shoot me now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lifestream Crossover

Chapter 2: Stuck

"So, let me get this straight…. That opening in the earth we fell into with the eery green aura was what you guys call a _lifestream_?" Ed asked, straightening things out.

The brunette in the pink dress, Aeris, nodded. "Yes."

"And since we fell into that lifestream, we somehow, in an unexplainable reason, traveled through time and space and ended up in this world?" Al asked.

Aeris nodded again. Al sighed. "Oh, boy.."

"Damnit.. how are we ever going to get back home now..?" Ed muttered.

"Maybe we can find another way here in this world, brother."

"Maybe…."

"HEY GUYS! I have a question!"

The Elrics looked up at the obnoxious young girl with the short black hair, Yuffie. "Tell me something, Ed, why is it that your older brother is in a suit of armor with no body at all?"

Al sweat dropped laughing nervously. Ed shook his fist in anger.

"Uhm… I think you've got it all backwards. You see, he's my older brother." Alphonse explained.

"ARE YOU KIDDING! THAT PUNY KID IS YOUR OLDER BROTHER!" Yuffie yelled.

Ed roared. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER PUNY SMALL MIDGET?"

Alphonse restrained Edward from strangling Yuffie. "Brother, please!"

"It seems that there is a lot of confusion here," said the other brunette with a white tank top and black miniskirt, Tifa. "How about you two come along with us? We'll help you find your way home."

Alphonse's tone of voice became enlightened. "Oh, thank you, Miss Tifa! We would gladly appreciate it!"

Tifa gave an unsure smile. "Uhm… please, just call me, Tifa."

"Okay.."

"What? You're telling me that you're bringing these guys with us? DO YOU REALIZE THAT WE'RE FIGHTING 'GAINST SHINRA – ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL INC. IN THIS PLANET!" Barrett, the black man with the gattling gun replacing his left hand, said in an outburst of rage.

"But they need our help!"

"I DON'T CARE! They'll just get in the way! I ain't babysittin' a bunch of kids!"

Ed growled. "HEY, MR. T, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL US KIDS?"

Barrett glared at Edward. "EXCUSE ME? Did you just call me, Mr. T?"

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU HEARD ME! Look, we may not look like much but we have a reputation to where we came from you know!"

Barrett laughed. "A reputation? Boy, that's somethin' new! Tell ya, what! If you can beat me, leader of AVALANCHE, then I'll let you and your tin can brother hitch a ride!"

Al curled up in a little ball, sulking in a corner. "Tin can..?"

"FINE! IT'S A DEAL!" Ed said looking at Barrett straight in the eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barrett and Ed stood apart, opposite sides from each other, all ready to duke it out.

"Heh… this should be interesting…." Yuffie chuckled evilly.

"Brother.." Al muttered.

"BARRETT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE NOT THINKING OF BEATING UP A LITTLE KID LIKE THAT ARE YOU?" Tifa yelled.

Ed growled. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE THAT U CAN SQUISH WITH YOUR FOOT?"

"Ed! Watch out!"

"huh?" Ed turned around, and Barrett started shooting at Ed with his attached gattling gun that replaced his left hand.

"AAAAAACCKK!" Ed disappeared in the thick smoke of sand that the bullets made.

Barrett smirked. "Foo.."

He watched as the dust cleared. "WHAT THE--?"

All that had remained was a giant cement wall with bullet marks on it. "hehe… close one…" Ed chuckled in relief as he leaned on the other side of the wall.

The three girls stared in awe. "Amazing! Where did that cement wall come from?" Tifa exclaimed.

"Huh?" Al Turned to Tifa. "You mean, you've never heard of alchemy?"

"Alchemy? What's that?"

"Never mind…"

"HYAA!" Barrett punched through the cement wall. He looked around trying to find Ed, but suddenly disappeared. "Huh?" Barrett scratched the back of his neck.

"LOOKING FOR ME?"

"!"

Ed lunged towards Barrett with his automail sword with great force, but Barrett blocked it with his steel gattling gun.

Ed gave Barrett a reckless smile.

"Metal arm, eh? You surprised me, foo." Barrett said. "BUT THERE'S NO DAMN WAY I'M GOING TO BE BEATEN BY A LITTLE KID!"

Angry, Ed put more effort into pushing Barrett. "Don't… call…. Me….. SHOORT!" With all the strength he could give, Ed sliced Barrett's sword in half. Barrett fell back from the powerful blow. "DAMN!"

The three women stared at Ed's power in awe. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! He's so strong!"

"That's right. My brother is the Full Metal Alchemist." Alphonse said proudly.

Ed, panting hard, looked at the collapsed Barrett below him.

"Well, well, well…. Barrett got his butt kicked by a kid." Said a blonde spiky-haired figure behind Ed. He carried a long sword on his back and had very bright blue-green eyes. "You surprise me every day…"

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE CALLING ME A KID?" Ed spat at the spiky haired blonde. "I SWEAR! IT'S LIKE I HAVE TO KICK EVERYONE'S ASS JUST TO GET A BIT OF RESPECT AROUND HERE!"

The spiky-haired man walked past Edward ignoring his comment and went to Barrett.

"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

"You….. spiky-haired bastrd…" Barrett cursed looking up at the tall blonde man.

The spiky-haired man just flipped his bangs. "Cloud!" Aeris ran up to the spiky-haired man, Cloud. "Are you done with shopping?"

"Yeah. We have everything to keep us a couple of weeks." Cloud glanced at Barrett's gattling gun in which is busted. "But the only problem is that Barrett's arm is busted and I'm clueless of how to fix it… Anyone know how to fix it?"

Everyone shook their head disappointedly.

"Uh… I know how to fix it!" Alphonse suggested.

Cloud hesitantly stared at Alphonse's armor. "Fine….. fix it…"

Alphonse kneeled down to Barrett. "Uhm, Al, do you need a screwdriver or anything?" Tifa said.

"No, that's okay. I don't need anything." Alphonse replied. He drew a transmutation circle next to Barrett's broken Gattling Gun arm. "Please, sir, stay still…"

"What the hell? Is this some sort of witchcraft?" Barrett retorted,

"It's called ALCHEMY stupid!" Ed spat.

"SHUT UP!"

Al firmly put his large hands on the transmutation circle, focusing his mind and power in it. And finally, within a flash of light, Barrett's arm was fixed.

"Wuh?" Barrett stared at his gattling gun; good as new. "Wow. You really are the mechanic…"

"WOW! How did you do that?" Yuffie exclaimed.

"As I said before, Alphonse, used alchemy. Where we came from, alchemy is a science. We simply combine materials or elements together to create something else. For example, we can also create lead into gold." Edward explained.

"That's why us alchemists must follow the law of Equivelant Exchange. In this law, you must give up something of equal value to gain or create something in return. It's something like an equation." Alphonse finished.

"Equivelant Exchange…. That's a helluva philosophy." Cloud pondered. "So, tell me, you guys come from Midgar, too?"

Ed and Al blinked. "Midgar?"

"Cloud.. it's pretty hard to believe but they're not of this world…" Aeris explained.

"Huh?"

"You see, they fell into the lifestream and traveled through space and time into this world. Believe me, Cloud, the planet knows."

Cloud scratched his head. "riiight…"

Barrett stood up. "Fine, you proved your point, Ed. You and your bro can tag along. BUT… know one thing….. 'I AINT GONNA COVER FOR YOUR PUNY ASS'"

Ed glared. "Fine…"

"Good. Now, Let's go…" Barrett turned and walked away.

"HA HA! COREL! COREL! WE'RE GOING TO COREL!" Yuffie cheered following Barrett.

"Hey, guys, where's Red XIII?" Tifa asked. Everyone paused and looked around; they shrugged.

Suddenly, something in Al's breast plate started to struggle. "Uuuh…"

Ed walked over to Al. "Al, give me the kitty…"

"I… don't…. think… I should…"

"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN CAT!" Ed took off Al's breast plate and I giant red cat-like character with tattoos and a flame at the end of its tale leaped out, startling Ed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ed screeched.

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" The cat-like red creature growled.

Ed and Al stared at Red astonishingly. "WHAT THE HECK? DID THAT THING JUST TALK!"

"SLED FANG!" The giant cat-like creature tackled Al with a powerful blow and went to follow the others. "The name is RED XII, do not forget it.."

Al twitched. Ed sighed. "You never learn, do you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY! I finished! I'm sooooosososososo happy!

PLEASE REVIEW! Gladly appreciate it!


End file.
